I feel so real
by NarutoGuurl
Summary: KIBAHINATA , now that they're older 1617 Kiba doesnt want to hide how he feels anymore. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

This is me, not owning Naruto.

* * *

And this is me wondering if this fic is any good while i try to think of what to happen in the chapters to come.

* * *

Kunai after Kunai he threw into the fake dummy, shuriken after shuriken. Blows and kicks into the tattered, torn beat up dummy. Punches and jutsus, the dummy received them all till it was reduced to almost nothing. Kiba fell sitting to the ground panting and out of breath as he reached over and pet Akamaru's head. He pulled off his sweaty shirt and tossed it aside. 

"Good...boy..." he said in between his panting. He heard a rustle in the leaves behind him, being upwind he couldn't smell their scent to see who it was. He whipped around throwing a kunai in their direction. Hearing a yelp he moved swiftly pushing back between some bushes and trees to see Hinata against a tree wide eyed, the kunai right to the side of her head.

"God Hinata, next time yell out and say you're here, I could have hurt you!" Kiba said slightly angered.

"S..sorry Kiba," she mumbled. He started to go back to the clearing that he had been training alone with Akamaru in, Hinata following behind him. He picked up his shirt and the now sleeping tired pup.

"Follow me," he said to Hinata and she nodded. He navigated through the woods till they came to a rocky cliff edge, the sun setting beautifully above the trees and horizon below. He set Akamaru down on top of his shirt on the grass and walked over sitting on a large rock. He stretched his arms up and took in a deep breath.

"Come on," he said motioning for Hinata to sit next to him. He fidgeted in her spot for a moment and then listened to what he said sitting next to him jumping slightly when he lazily threw his arm around her shoulders. "It's nice up here, espeaically after a long training session. The view, the cool breeze, its comfortable."

"Yeah...I..it is nice," Hinata agreed. He gave her a side ways look, grinning as he then laid backwards, closing his eyes. She looked over at him, his messy brown hair and blushed slightly as she found herself looking at his chest that was still unclothed. Her breathing picked up a bit at this and she quickly stopped looking at him and back to out at the sunset. He tugged at the bottom of her shirt playfully, trying to get her to lay back with him. She smiled down at him and did.

"So, why did you come out her anyway?" Kiba smirked, knowing shed get nervous over answering, he found it cute.

"I..I well I was..I don't know. I just wanted to see if you were training or not," she said, pink blush coming over her cheeks. He smiled and grabbed her hand, entwining their fingers and bringing it close to him, looking at her small pale hand. She tugged it gently but his grip held on. They stayed like that till the sun completely set and one by one the stars began to appear in the dark summers night sky. Kiba stood up and gently took his shirt from under Akamaru and put it on. Gathering the pup in on arm he reached out his other toward Hinata.

"Come on, I'll walk you home," he said genuinely. Hinata hesitantly took his hand as he pulled her along through the trees till they reached the outskirts of town. Kiba stood there wordlessly looking at the buildings and lights. He looked back at her with a smile he softly tugged her hand and started forward toward her house.

"You coming over to my house tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yes, I'll see you then Kiba," she answered, walking down the small path towards her front door.

"...See you then," he answered watching he slip quietly into her house. He stood there and looked up at the dark window he knew was her, waiting until he finally saw the window illuminate with light. He turned around and left, heading off towards his own home.


	2. Chapter 2

Usually I wait for more reviews till I post another chapter, but i thought this one came out good and wanted to post it anyway .

* * *

Kiba opened his eyes slowly, morning light beaming in through the blinds and curtains over his window. He yawned picking up his clock on the bed stand next to him. '9 o clock...' he said to himself throwing the clock back towards the bed stand. It was the latest he had been able to sleep in till for quite a while. Akamaru jumped up into his bed.

"Ah, hey buddy," Kiba smiled petting his friend, "How'd you get in here huh?" He looked up to see his mom leaning against the frame of his door.

"Time to get up," she said happily and walked back out down the hallway. He rolled off his bed and walked over to his closet. He pulled on some pants, a tee shirt, and a zipper up sweater. He went to the bathroom to splash water on his face and ran it through his hair a bit, then raked his finger through his hair, straightening it out a little. Akamaru nipping at his feet as he walked, Kiba sat down at the table and took some toast and eggs off a big plate in the middle of the table. It was slightly cold from him sleeping later then usual and picked at by the rest of his family already.

"So what are your plans for today?" His mother asked him, busy filling out some paper.

"I don't know, something with Hinata," he answered, his mouth full of food.

"Sweet girl..."his mother responded, half paying attention. Kiba swallowed his food hard, and then scraped some of the extras into Akamaru's bowl.

"Mhm," he agreed with his mom. He opened the front door letting some of the other pups and dogs outside. "Mom, I'm going for a walk," he yelled into the house. Akamaru ran to make it out the door with Kiba, just in time as the door shut behind him. Shoving both his hands into his sweater pockets he breathed in the cool, crisp morning air. He jogged lightly, Akamaru keeping up with his pace. He closed his eyes feeling calm and refreshed as he turned a corner by a building.

"Arg, what the..!" He said as he crashed into something falling to the ground with it. Lifting his head up he came face to face with Hinata. He jumped a bit out of shock, and not expecting to see her and then quickly picked himself up off the ground to help her.

"Sorry, wasn't looking where I was going," he said rubbing the back of his head.

"It's okay, I..I'm fine, Kiba," She said and smiled.

"So, what are we going to be doing today, huh?" he asked. Hinata blushed and shrugged her shoulders. They walked back to his house, Akamaru scampered off to play with the other pups and the two went into his room.

"It's a bit messy," he cautioned her.

"This is more then a bit," she laughed looking at his room, she saw him frown, "Oh, but it's just fine Kiba!" He shrugged and poked the medium sized TV on his dresser, pulling a t-shirt off it as it turned on. He flopped down on his bed with the remote and Hinata sat down on the edge.

"Oh come on Hinata, loosen up its just me," he said and pulled her down on his bed with him and tickled her sides.

"Ah Kiba don't," she laughed holding her sides to stop him from tickling her. She lay there next to him as he flipped through some channels, finally landing on a movie. He looked over at her watching her watch the Tv screen. She had been over and they had hung out many times, this one just seemed so much different. He was trying to keep calm and act like his usual self but the more they grew up the harder it had become for him. She was 16 and he was 17 now, they grew closer together as teammates, and possibly more. He still hadn't managed to break her of her shy, conserved self yet though but he had grown to like it. They were about an hour into the movie, and it was good but Kiba's mind always wandered to the girl so close next to him. He found himself staring at her hand as he slowly moved his to cover hers. He knew she sensed it but she didnt tear her eyes away from the movie or acknowledge it in any way. Maybe it was because he had held her hand on many occasion. He let go of her hand, trailing his fingertips up her arm till it reached her face, he pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear and then moved it to trace her jawline. Hinata moved her head slightly to look at him.

"Kiba?" she said softly, confused. He looked her straight in the eye, and pulled her chin towards him slowly tilting his head sideways as he captured her lips. Her eyes fluttered shut, enjoying it as quick a kiss as it was. "W...we probably shouldn't be doing this," she stuttered and went to slide off the bed, but Kiba reached across her so that she couldn't, his hands on either side of her he looked down at her.

"Hinata, were not children anymore! We're not only teammates, we're something more then that. I know it," he argued.

"I'm...I'm not your type," Hinata said in protest.

"You're much more then my type," he countered, "You're perfect."

"I'm so quiet though, and, well, and you're so loud and energetic. I'm a b..bore compared to you." She felt his hand lay still on her waist, butterfly grew in her stomache. She had never been romantically invovled in any way before. Yeah she had crushes, but that was her first kiss. She was unsure of what to do, how to act. Even just being herself she found it hard to show her emotions and feelings. She felt a warm blush spread across her cheeks.

"Well that's not how I see you," he replied, she smiled up at him. She had liked him, she liked his energetic self, how loud he was, his personality, his actions. She liked just being around him. She couldn't imagine if he ever left or changed. She lifted her head up to kiss him gently, softly, almost not touching lips. In return he kissed her back roughly but passionate. Just like him.

* * *

yes I do realize that if he's 17 now Akamaru wouldn't be a puppy anymore but...just go with it XD (Oh ya, has anyone been keepin up with the manga, i think its on like 296 or something but yea, woosh now older Kiba HAWTNESS!)  



End file.
